Purple Cheese
by Mei Chan is Random
Summary: Ash has found a new Pokemon. It's special attacks seem so absurd that Brock doesn't believe him.


**A/N: Not too important, but just so you know, these ideas weren't originally by me; my friends and I had been talking about it for a while, so I wrote it. That said, the characters and such don't belong to me either.**

Purple Cheese

Misty and Brock were tired of waiting for Ash to finish his training. Every time they went out to train, Ash would always get "lost" and come back all battered and bruised, 3 hours later.

They had just stumbled upon an abandoned shelter surrounded by a forest. Brock suspected there to be heaps of dangerous pokemon out there, so for the moment, they decided to stay away.

Today while they were training, Ash and Pikachu ran off into the woods. By the time Brock realised this, it had already be an hour or so, so he decided to leave them, if they didn't come back soon, then Brock and Misty would go look for them.

Anyway, Brock and Misty have been waiting for a few hours and were getting worried. 'Maybe Team Rocket's got him and Pikachu!' Misty suggested frantically. 'We should go look for them.'

Brock didn't think that Team Rocket would be in the forest… but then again, Team Rocket weren't exactly known for being smart. Brock made up his mind. 'Let's go.'

As it turned out, Team Rocket hadn't gotten them. The two worried trainers found their friend just as they left the cottage. Ash was running out of the forest, covered in scratches yet his massive grin reminded Brock of a little kid that had just got a huge lolly pop for his birthday. 'Guys, look what I found!' He shouted as he saw them approach. He waved something that looked like a pokemon ball.

'Ash you idiot! We were worried sick about you!' Misty blasted at him. 'Where were you?'

Ash winced as his friend yelled in his ear. 'Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen again.'

Brock decided to add his say in the matter. '"Won't happen again"? Didn't you say that _last time_?'

'Okay, okay. I'm sorry,' he whined, rolling his eyes. He dismissed their concern with excitement, and went back to what he was previously trying to show them. 'But look what I found!' he held up the pokemon ball so Brock and Misty could see it.

'What pokemon is it?' Misty asked.

'PURPLE CHEESE!' he exclaimed.

Brock blinked.

Misty blinked.

'... um... and what does it do?'

He explained what it did. At first Brock didn't believe him, so he challenged Ash to a duel.

'Zubat! I chose you!' Brock chose the weaker one of his pokemon, coz it wasn't a proper duel. They just wanted to see what it does.

'PURPLE CHEESE! I CHOSE YOU!'

~Bunce~

~Bunce~

~Roll~

Then purple cheese just sat there.

Zubat blinked.

Brock blinked.

Misty blinked.

Ash was trying, and failing, to hold in his excitement.

Suddenly Zubat started to waver. Then finally fell to the ground, unconscious.

'Wow,' Brock muttered as Ash cheered and Misty clapped, confused as to what happened. 'It actually won.'

Just then, Team Rocket came out from the forest. "_So," _Brock thought, "_they were stupid enough to go through the forest."_

'We've come for Pikachu,' the cat said after they had done the little song and dance they do whenever they appear. Brock thinks that the whole thing is stupid. See, usually Brock is all over girls like Jessy from Team Rocket, but the thing that they do whenever he sees them just makes her look like a complete fool.

'Haha,' Ash laughed in their faces. 'I have a new pokemon that will totally _trash_ any of yours!'

'Oh yeah?' James asked, taking the bait. 'Let's see if you can beat Eevee! EEVEE! I CHOSE YOU!'

'PURPLE CHEESE! I CHOSE YOU!' Ash yelled simultaneously.

~Bunce~

~Bunce~

~Roll~

Again, Purple Cheese just sat there.

James blinked.

Jessy blinked.

Meowth blinked.

Eevee blinked.

Ash Cheered.

Brock and Misty just watched.

Then, Eevee started wobbling. Then finally, she fell.

Team Rocket were stunned as Ash cheered and congratulated his new pokemon.

'Wha— what happened?' Jessy asked.

'Wha— what did it do?' James asked.

'Wha— what _is_ that?' Meowth asked.

'It's Purple Cheese,' Ash answered. 'It knocks its opponents out by making it think that it's actually going to do something!'

**A/N: In my defence, I wrote this ages ago and can't be bothered retyping it.**


End file.
